


moonlight memories

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Married Couple, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a rare night of relaxation in a tumultuous lifestyle with your ever so loving hubby. can life get any better?





	moonlight memories

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa tooru (c) Furadate Haruichi

The dark, satin night was illuminated by the sparkling stars as the couple stood on the balcony, watching the stars twinkle in the moonlight. Oikawa's arms were wrapped around your waist, your hands resting on his chest, as he leaned back against the railing. All was quiet, except for the faint noise of cars passing on the freeway underneath them, the view of the city's lights brightening the night.

 

Oikawa lightly rested his head against yours, shutting his eyes to appreciate the warmth of you in his arms in the mildly chilly night. Your arms wrap around his neck as you snuggle closer to his body, earning a soft chuckle from Oikawa.

 

"How long has it been since we did this?" Oikawa wonders quietly.

 

"Too long..." You say, as you sigh in content.

 

Oikawa moves his head to look out into the night. Life had been tough despite being newlyweds. Constant calls from work had deprived the couple of time to themselves, but they had to make a living somehow.

 

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight? We haven't been spending enough quality time together, have we?" His voice rings with a teasing tone.

 

"It's not happening with that attitude Tooru."

 

Oikawa pouts at you, only for him to have his cheek pinched by you as fake tears start to pool his eyes. "Ow ow! Mercy [Name]!"

 

You giggle as you playfully wiggle his face, cheek still between your fingers. His girly cries escape him, though secretly he enjoys the affection you give him. You release his now red cheek, walking towards the door as you slide it open before turning to your husband.

 

"I'm going to get ready Tooru. You better hurry up, you take longer than I do to get ready."

 

Oikawa stopped rubbing his aching cheek as he gasps at your statement, "I do not!"

 

"Yes you do. Now hurry up, you're buying me dinner."


End file.
